My Mind and Your Heart
by VonSchweetz
Summary: Kxani Yawne Sequel. Takes place one year after Kxani Yawne. 'Even though their relationship held before the eyes of Eywa, could a tribe of lesbian Na'vi hold true to the same fate.' F/F Pairings / Yuri / Angst


My Mind and Your Heart - Prologue

**Notes: Let's see where this goes. Sorry if this doesn't match up 100% with Kxani Yawne, it's been a long time. This Continues from the alternate ending, which I'm now treating as the official ending. Note that this is only a Prologue, so will be much shorter than the actual chapters. Please read Kxani Yawne first, or you may not understand this story.**

**Dedicated to Avatar Fans Everywhere, for supporting Kxani Yawne.**

'I'll always be here for you, you know that right?' laughed Yawne, before pressing her lips firmly against La'Ki's head. 'If we're ever apart, you know that we'll always find each other again, right? I'll be here for you, forever, not always in body, but always in your mind.' Yawne tapped La'Ki gently on the shoulder, before laughing loudly and boldling embracing La'Ki. 'Always.'

La'ki sighed, before groaning in anger, she pressed her face harshly against her hammock, which hung tightly to the top of hometree. She let out a gentle sob, and felt her heart break into pieces, as it had every night for the past year. La'Ki was amazed she had managed to last this long, but still, everyday her heart broke into smaller and smaller pieces, and there was nothing she could do about it.

Yawne had left her, a long time ago now. The reasons why were unclear at the time, and even La'Ki didn't fully understand why Yawne chose to leave. Yawne wanted, more than anything to start her own Clan, different to their own, one that she could remove the predjudice they had felt in their own tribe. She wanted to start a Clan with only females, all of whom had the same preference for females as them. But La'Ki didn't want that, not now. They had finally overcome everything, and now this one small thing had forced them apart. Ever since Yawne left, she'd been having the same dream, the same small snippet of a conversation, held just before Yawne had left her, every night for the past year.

It was no use, La'Ki knew she wouldn't get any sleep tonight, at least not at the moment. She knew she needed to clear her head before she would get any shut eye. Clenching her fists, La'Ki jumped down from her hammock, and cringed as her feet sludged into the cold soft ground, crawling with mud.

'Great' muttered La'Ki, before she started walking. She didn't know exactly where she was going, but was just following her instincts. Every now and then she'd find herself along this path. She knew in her heart that this was the direction Yawne left in, she didn't know for sure, but her heart told her, which was enough. The mountains were up ahead, the ones which descended high in the sky, with nothing below to hold them up, floating. That would be the first place Yawne would go to find outcasts, ones who had been thrown away from their clans because of who they were, and their preference to women.

Tears started to escape from La'Ki's eyes, and leaked down her cheeks as she stood at the end of the path, looking towards the mountains.  
'Why did you have to leave me here? Why didn't you take me with you Yawne?' La'Ki asked herself silently. She still held hope that Yawne was actually alive, even if it was fading with every day. There was the possibility that Yawne could have died, perhaps killed by one of the many dangers troubling Pandora, such as the skypeople, or maybe something completely different. La'Ki didn't know what to think, there were so many possiblities that she really didn't want to think about.

So much had changed in the year since Yawne had gone missing, the skypeople had left their clan, leaving everything pretty much how it was before they appeared there, and in a way, La'Ki was sad to see some of the go, having become very close to some of the team there. But everything had to come to an end. They warned that by staying here now they were placing the clan in danger, and that there were more teams of skypeople that unlike them were no friendly, and were after much more than just research.

The tears from La'Ki's face were trickling down her chin and landing on the bio-luminescent ground below, leaving droplets on the once dry ground. La'Ki looked to the sky, and what she saw changed everything. This one glance changed her future, and it was then that she knew what to do.


End file.
